Mark Montgomery
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = (NCC-83917) | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | relatives = Laura (sister), Timothy (brother) }}Mark Montgomery was a human Starfleet officer in the late 24th Century. He was the first officer of the , and later captain of the . ( ) Early Life Mark John Thomas Montgomery was born in Belfast, Ireland in the year 2341. His parents, Dominic Montgomery and Carol Montgomery were members of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. He had an elder sister, Laura, and a younger brother, Timothy. His family lived in the village of Athlone in Ireland for some time, before moving to Aldebaran Prime when Mark was in his early teens. Academy Mark entered Starfleet Academy in 2358, and was assigned to Nebula Squadron. He became close friends with his squadmates, Timothy Sinclair and Joshua Hofmann, and his field instructor, Lieutenant Commander Steve Tecklenberg. (PDN: "Children of the Burning Heart") In the fall of 2360, Mark went on a month-long training assignment with Tecklenberg, Sinclair, Justin Shive and Antonius Strube. Mark would form an unusual, but solid, friendship with Strube. In his junior year, Mark was a Cadre for Russell Twining with whom he began a long-standing friendship. He graduated with honors in 2362. Career 2360s Ensign Montgomery's first post out of the Academy was as a helmsman on the . In 2364, he was assigned to the at the request of Commander Tecklenberg. He was later assigned to the as an operations officer, where he served with Twining and Hofmann until the ship was lost at the Battle of Wolf 359. After the Borg incident, Mark served on the until 2369, when he was promoted to full Lieutenant and assigned to the as Chief Helmsman. 2370s In 2371, Montgomery was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned as second officer on the , under Captain Brady Thornton and Commander Timothy Sinclair. Lt. Commander Montgomery served on the Pike throughout the Federation Civil War, and afterwards accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy. 2380s Mark returned to space duty in 2382, at the request of Russell Twining, then Captain of the . He was promoted to Commander and served as the Avalon s first officer. As the Avalon s XO, Commander Montgomery participated in eight first contacts during the vessel's deep-range exploration mission. In 2383, the Avalon and Pendragon engaged a fleet of Romulan warbirds in the Triangle. Mark was seriously wounded in the battle and was put on medical leave. He returned to Aldebaran to recuperate, and was replaced aboard the Avalon by Jesse Erixon. A year later, Mark joined Timothy Sinclair and a group of other "knights" on a quest for the Holy Grail. (PDN: "The Once and Future King") In 2385, he was promoted to Captain of the . Memorable Quotes Background information *''Star Trek: Pendragon'' is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Mark Montgomery is "played" by . Category:Humans Category:Aldebaraners Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: Pendragon